The Halloween Spirit Hidden
by Evan Hollow
Summary: Evan Hallow used to be a normal kid, with unique friends, the Guardians. Jack met him when he was just 13 and all alone on the streets, but helped him find a place to live. Now nearly 3 years later, he met Hal Haunter and got forced into the position of being the NEW spirit of Halloween. OCxJack (mostly, but contains some Bunny, North and Pitch relations) First fiction, PM whenever
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - The day when I lost it all**

**I don't own any of the rights or characters in this fanfiction OTHER THAN EVAN HOLLOW AND HAL HAUNTER. ROTG isn't mine in anyways, but Hal Haunter and Evan Hollow ARE original characters made by me. This will have shipping (JackRabbit, JackRabbitHaunted ((my oc and them)) and shipping between my oc with Hal, Pitch and North possibly)) but later in the story. Hope ya like it!**

My name is Evan, Evan Hollow, and it was a normal day for me. I had just got done making the music video for my song "Lost in Time" with my band. I had just walked into my house, sitting my checkered bag down. I flopped down on the couch when I noticed something outside the window….a Nightmare. I grabbed my bag and ran out of the door, chasing it down the road. I knew what these were; Jack and Bunny had told me. We were friends, and talked a couple times a month. They even made me this necklace for me as a gift for believing in them. I followed it down to the woods where I went to clear my thoughts. It was out of my eyesight, so I sat down under my favorite tree. I looked up at the autumn sky and watched the light flicker as some leaves blew around. It was peaceful, comforting even.

"Hello Evan" I heard a voice say into my ear, making me jump in fear. I scrambled away and hid behind a nearby bush, looking at the cloaked figure that spoke.

"H-Hi…Do I know you?" I say, watching him chuckle and hold up my necklace.

"No, but I know you. How about this, I make you a deal. You can have this THING back, but you have to get it first." He said, twirling it with his fingers.

"Easy!" I said, standing up and walking towards him, just as he flew away to the top of my tree.

I gasped and looked up at him grin at me. He definitely wasn't normal. But I didn't care, that was mine and an irreplaceable gift. I started climbing the tree and reached him, grabbing it.

"Well, it's yours. But one other thing." He said giving it back and I put it on.

"What?" I said, looking at him and realized who he was. Hal Haunter, the guardian of Halloween and best friend with Pitch Black.

"Goodnight" he said pushing me off, making me fall from the top of the tree. I flew through the air, and then a sickly sweet smell flew over me as I hit the ground, my vision fading. The last thing I saw was the moon. Manny!

"Help me Manny…I don't wanna die…" I whispered and drifted off not within a minute, feeling tired and betrayed, and heard a deep chuckle.

"Sleep, Hallow…for you will be mine when you awaken"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – The new…Guardian?

**This is the second part… IDK if this is any good, but I like. Here ya go and I DON'T own any rights to ROTG**

I awoke to find myself on the ground, surrounded by Jack-O-Lanterns and a giant piece of cardboard. It was a note saying that I had died, but could not be moved due to my location. There was a tape on the ground. It was my first album with my band…but we weren't making this till next week. Wait…it WAS next week, Halloween day. Looks like Manny did save me, but how? I stood up and heard a clink of chains. My clothes were the same but altered slightly, with a few chains on my pants and a lighter feeling in my bag. I opened it to find 3 pouches. One was full of toys and candies, and the one next to it was full of items of trickery. The third pouch had my cellphone and iPod, with all my equipment that was in it before, like earbuds and a camera.

I walked around and found multiple items, such as a mask that seemed to change my features, and a tiny handle that changed into a fairly mid-sized sword. I began to walk out of the woods as that sweet scent willed my nose again, blowing me into the air, and held me there as I held my hands down. Was I changing into a guardian, and could fly like Jack. It seemed so as I flew to th ground, landing onto a soft patch of grass. Suddenly that laugh was back and I was surrounded by black sand, and a tall, sender man stood in front of me.

"Hello Evan." He said reaching out and patting my head, making me blush and back up fearfully, making him grin broadly. "What? Don't you know me?"

"Get away" I said softly, making him cock his head and look at me confused.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you. Come here and say that again, beside me"

"I SAID GET AWAY" I lashed out, pulling a small pumpkin and throwing it at him. I blew up making him and his sand fall back, and I flew away, towards the one place I knew I could get help. They warned me never to show up at his place, so I put on my mask, and disguising myself as a yeti as I walked into the hole in the ground.

As I came out I found myself in the globe room, and gasped at all the things in here. The toys flew through the air, and the guardians were looking at a statue with a pictures flashing over the surface. First one of Hal, the Pitch, and then finally a picture of me, lying on the ground. I watched as they discussed the images. Tooth flew around chattering to some tiny fairies, Sandy floating showing pictures of masks and me, Jack and Bunny were sitting huddled into a bench. It looked as though Jack was crying and Bunny hugged him.

"Hey! You!" I heard North boom, walking towards me, and staring at me. "Why aren't you making toys?! Go!" he said once again, yelling into my face.

I began to walk away, but was stopped by a wall of fur. Bunny sniffed and looked at me. "I know that scent anywhere…Pitch." I looked at him, just as he slammed me into the wall, shaking me and growling. I began to apologize and cry, but all he heard was loud grumbles. He finally finished when Tooth and North pulled him from me. I was crying heavily and my mask fell off and everyone gasped, I curled into a ball apologizing loudly shaking.

"Bunny….I'm sorry…I needed help… and I died…and…sorry!" I said between sobs, and then flew off to one of the empty room, filled with broken toys and frozen items.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – What happened at the tree?

I sat alone in the dark and cold room as I heard the Guardians looking for me. All I could do is sit there and weep at the bruises that Bunny had left. I opened my bag and pulled out a tiny tube that read "Insta-Skin" and coated my bruises, covering them and dulling the pain. I heard the sounds of Bunny's huge paws on the floor outside my door. I sat on the broken bed and heard the door.

"Evan! I'm so sorry! I didn't know you survived, or how! I thought you were Pitch!" he said approaching me and about to hug me but stopped a few inches from me as I curled tighter into the ball, hiding from his touch. He backed up and spoke to me cautiously, like his words were needles.

"You smell of Pitch….what happened? Did he hurt you?" he said sending a googie to the others to signal he had found me.

"N-No….he just…..kinda…." I said and then sighed. I began explaining how Hal and the nightmare made me go to the tree, and how Pitch had tried to use me. Bunny occasionally looked at me scared and hurt, but when I stood up, he grabbed me and looked into my eyes.

"Mate, don't ya worry. Manny told us how you are the newest guardian, but not that he saved you. Come on, let's go introduce you to the rest of 'em." He said, and walked with me back to the globe room.

We arrived and Jack was sitting in his staff, looking happier. North and Tooth were talking about me in the corner, and Sandy was napping in North's chair. Tooth and North saw me and waved, Jack met my eyes and grinned, running towards me and hugged me, his chest colder than mine, but just a bit.

"Everyone, this is Evan Hollow." Bunny said pulling me to the rest of the group. Tooth didn't seem to happy to see me, mostly because my candy damages teeth. North grinned broadly and hugged me, swinging me around in the air, making me blush heavily. Sandy seemed happy to see me, and shook my hand, smiling.

"So, Bunny, Jack, how exactly do you know him. And what happened exactly to make him the new spirit of Halloween" North said, crossing his arms and looking at them. Bunny chuckled and Jack just grinned at him, as they explained their friendship with me for nearly 2 years now.

"So, Evan is it? Would you like me to give the Jack treatment? The giant party and such?" he said staring down at me, with a suddenly strict look in his eyes.

"N-No…thank you, but I don't like being loud and making big ordeals…" I said looking up at him slightly scared.

"If you insist. It is late, no? We should rest. Your welcome to stay here, unless you have to go.' North said shrugging and nodding at a clock. I accepted his offer and walked off slowly to an empty room, and flopped down on the bed, drifting off. I awoke to a dark room and a loud chuckle, Pitch appearing over me.

"Hello again, you little brat." He said, grabbing my arms and pinning them to the bed, and tossing my bag of tricks aside, and looked down at me.

I blushed and struggled, my fear building and making Pitch grin and look into my eyes. "Let me go, please. What did I ever do to you?!" I said loudly, hoping someone would hear me and he chuckled.

"Other that blow my face up, nothing. But you just don't do that to me. No one does!" He growled out and said, picking me up and tying my hands with his black sand. He started pulling me into the shadows in my rooms corner. I formed a pumpkin with a help sign on it with an image of Pitch on it, just as we faded away.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Lost to the Darkness

Yeah, I don't own any rights to ROTG but just to Hal Haunter and Evan Hollow

I awoke and felt the cold chain holding me against the wall, insuring that I wouldn't be able to escape this time. I sighed and look around the dark room and found nothing that could aid my escape. Figures. But what do you expect when you're dealing with Pitch, lord of pain and fear. My bag was back in my room, along with my trusted blade, leaving me weaponless. While he took my tools of protection and away from the only ones that knew that I was still alive, I wasn't powerless. I made sure that he wasn't in the room while I focused on summoning the paranormal being, a lost soul. He appeared in front of me and smiled, and looked around confused.

"What can I do for you?" he said floating gently around.

"I need you to go wake the guardians, and get them to help me. Once you've told them and come back, I will release you. Do we have a deal?" I whispered to the being as he nodded.

"Easy. Be back soon." He said disappearing in a snap of loud sobbing.

I lay against that wall for hours and just when I was about to forget about his task, the being appeared in front of me.

"Done. Bunny and Jack are on their way now, but it will take a while for them to get here." He said, floating to the ground and leaning against the wall next to me sighing. I nodded and the pushed my hands together, gathering power to free him from this limbo. I panted and then pushed the bright orangish ball into his chest, making his eyes gloss over as he floated away.

"Thank you. For freeing me." He said disappearing, only leaving that autumn scent behind making me sigh in relief and in exhaustion. It was now impossible for me to even summon a pumpkin, let alone walk. I started to drift off as I heard a loud yelling, and Pitch burst in, his eyes staring me down. I yelped and tried to hide, going into fetal position as he reached me, panting from his rage.

"YOU! YOU SENT FOR HELP, DIDN'T YOU!?" he said, grabbing me and bringing me up to the wall, slamming me repeatedly against it, making my back start to ache and bleed on the rough surface. I just yelled in pain, holding myself from lashing out at out at him again. He grabbed my hand and twisted it behind my back, and grinding my face into the wall, making my bones start to crack and splinter. My arm gave, breaking the bone as I screeched in pain, and then being thrown against the ground.

"Fine. Don't talk, but if I take you again, then you'll truly be mine he said, forming a Chaos Shot, similar to the one he shot at Sandy last year.

I whimpered and held my broken hand as he walked out and spit at the ground, leaving me broken, beaten and in tears, again. I heard a deep rumble from the ground as a pair of pointy ears poked out of the hole, followed by the rest of Bunny's body followed by Jack.

"Evan! We got your message, and came as soon as we could." Jack said, rushing over to me and kneeling next to me and gasped as he saw my bleeding sleeve, followed by my arm bent completely backwards. He froze the lock, and broke it, motioning to Bunny to hold me. I felt Bunny's warm hug, as he and Jack went through the tunnels, heading towards the Workshop. We arrived and they sat me down on a bed in the infirmary wing, just as North burst through the door, followed by Tooth.

"Evan! Are you okay?" North said, rushing over hastily, and examining my arm and other wounds. I shook my head as he told Tooth to start tending to me, while he got the yeti's to go find Sandy and my items. Her tiny arms pulled up my sleeve and he twisted the arm back to it's proper place, much to my protest, making me scream in pain. She wrapped with some bandages and she flew away with some sympathy for my recent abuse from Pitch. They left me in my room to heal and I fell into a deep sleep of me playing with Bunny and Jack in the warren. I look around and sure enough, Sandy was hidden in the sky, smiling down at us. I'll have to thank him in the morning, but for now, I'll stay here at the DreamWarren.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Resting time

**I own nothing from ROTG, thanks guys for reading this! Also, HI ESSENCE!**

I woke up from my sleep, yawning loudly, and looking around the room and noticing my arm feeling stronger. I pull away the linen that was covering my recently broken arm, and examined it. It had healed for sure, but my slightly tanned skin had a giant black splotch around the elbow. I touched it and twitched, feeling a rush of pain and fear rush through my veins. For now, I'd have to hide it from the others, and tell them later. I still pondered the idea of how it had happened, but my thoughts were quickly destroyed by North bursting through the door, smiling. He looked down at me and then slowly his eyes drifted to my elbow, and he quickly ran over, grabbing the scarred appendage.

"What is this?" he said roughly grabbing the dark mark, making me gasp out in fear and pain, pulling away from him.

"I-I don't know. It was there when I woke up." I said looking worried at the mark "Is it bad?"

"Well, I don't know. Never seen such a thing in my life. Sandy would know, yes?" he said, examining it and prodding it gently, making me shudder at each poke. He noticed the effect and ran off quickly. I got out of the bed after I was sure that he was gone, and quickly clothed myself and walked around nervously. The door burst open, North leading Sandy and Tooth in as Phil held back a screaming Jack. Bunny soothed him and closed the door. Panic spread through me as the image of a screaming, crying friend was kept out of my room. I began to sit up, but was quickly pushed back down by the Christmas spirits strong hands. I squirmed and fought, beginning to cry as Tooth and Sandy poked and prodded at the spot, making images of Jack and Bunny being stabbed and corrupted by his evil shadows. The thoughts were stuck in my mind as I tried everything I could do to escape the suddenly serious North and make sure my friends were okay. Sandy quickly covered my arm in his dream sand, but all that happened was the black on my skin spread, coating my entire left arm. I screamed as I was filled with unwanted pain and fear. I started growing pumpkins and ghosts in my attempt to escape. Suddenly, the room disappeared just as Jack had escaped, running towards me. It felt as I was falling from that tree again, and I was.

I landed roughly on the ground, and quickly scrambled to my feet, looking frantically around. I grabbed for my bag, but found it missing. Well, at least I still had the blade. I heard a deep laugh, and then felt a warmness rubbing my back, quickly moving towards my chest. I spun around to see nothing, and the feeling quickly left. I tried to use the breeze to float away, but found it gone. No wind. Weird. I walked towards the exit, but instead of meeting the road, I walked straight into the Warren, for the first time ever. I knew it was to be the perfect place, but it looked rather…dead to me. I walked towards Bunny's house and walked in. I called out for him with no response, so I figured he was napping. I walked into his bedroom and screamed as his corpse lay on the bed, ripped open and coated in that sand. I went to grab his paw, but found myself beneath a tall icy rock. I saw a dot falling, growing bigger and then realized it was Jack! I watched as he fell, thinking he would stop and float beside me, laughing. Instead, he slammed into the ice, splitting his head in two. I cried out and ran to him, hugging him, crying. I never had told the others, but Jack was the one who sought me out at a young age. I fell for him, hard and wanted to ask him out soon. It looks as that would never happen. I went to pull him from the ice, but the scene faded into many visions. Sandy being choked to death, Tooth's wings ripped from her as she was stabbed many times, and North being gutted, all by Pitch. They're voices drifted to my ears, with pleas of help, and asking why I just watched as they got violently killed. I broke down into tears and fell to the ground, curling into a ball.

I gasped and sat up, finding myself back in North's warm home. North! I looked and saw that the black was completely gone from me, but I was restrained. I cried and fought the binds, and Jack walked into the room. Jack! He was okay!

"Jack! Your not dead!" I said smiling at him, but seeing his sad face looking up at me.

"Evan, we saw what you saw. We heard your thoughts too. That black on your arm was pure fear. It seems that yours is losing the ones you love. Us." He said, walking over to the bed and looking into my eyes.

My eyes widened in horror, thinking of how I admitted my love for him. I blushed and turned my head, hiding my face in a mixture of embarrassment and guilt. Jack looked down at me, and smiled lightly.

"Evan, I love you too. But, I'm not the only one that does." he said, kissing me on the lips and walking out with a slight blush to get North.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Meeting back up with the living

**I own nothing from ROTG, thanks guys for reading this! This is a fun chapter for once, I know, they just kissed. But I'll have more in here too.**

North walked into the room and smiled, unlocking the tight straps and helping me sit up. I grinned up at him and the stood up, gathering my bag and defense.

"Thanks for the help North, but I have to go find Jack and talk for a minute." I said, walking out of the door, but quickly stopped by the strong Russian man's arms.

"Evan, I have to talk with you. Go talk to the others, but then meet me in my office." He said in a serious voice, and walked away a little too hastily.

I watched him and then shook my head. Why was HE acting weird? He didn't just get possessed and his true love revealed. I walked in the other direction, and went to the globe room, seeing the others. Tooth was chattering at Bunny, and Sandy were signing each other hastily, like it was a secret.

Tooth spotted me first and gasped, flying over, embracing me in a warm hug. She felt like an old timey jacket, fluffy and oddly soft.

"I hope you and Jack make a good couple. You two are so cute!" she whispered into my ear and flew off, back to her home.

Sandy ran up and gave me a hug and then flew off smiling at me, making a heart with sand. The image faded quickly, making my cheeks turn pink with embarrassment.

Bunny walked up and looked down at me and then quickly scooped me up, like some sort of kitten. I blushed heavily and hugged him, then flew from his arms. "Make sure ya two call me if you want any extra help in bed" he said, going down the tunnels to the Warren.

"What did Bunny want? Making fun of you?" Jack walked up and looked at me worried.

"Nah. But I think he might wanna join in on the bedroom fun sometimes. Or so he says."

"WHAT?! Really? Never took the kangaroo for liking boys, but okay"

I laughed and kissed Jack and walked off, telling him to meet me at our usual place, my old school. Days that I would skip school, me and Jack would usually walk around, joking about anything. I walked down to the workshop and into his office, not seeing the jolly man. Striding in, I approached his desk and saw his pull apart toy with the tiny baby inside. Oh no, not this. I turned on my heel to run out, but it was to late, North was locking the door and grinning.

I looked around and then felt his strong hands push me against the wall, making me whimper out in fear and blush, looking at the oversized man. The scent of hot coco and cinnamon filled my face, making my cheeks turn pinker that Bunny's nose. He stared down at me, and kissed me right on the nose, chuckling deeply. He pulled back and handed me a note, hurrying me out the door.

"_Evan,_

_Don't forget that there is always help for you here, anyway. Bunny probably didn't tell you, but we all have had our eyes on you, but never got the nerve to fess up. Even Pitch wants a piece of you, so be careful. There is a clean new shirt for you in your bag._

_Talk later, North"_

He wasn't exactly romantic, but it was nice to inform me that I was eyecandy for them. I pulled out the clean shirt, putting it on. The sleeves were gone, but ripped off in a macabre fashion. It was black, like the old one, but had a lighter feeling to it, almost weightless. I'll thank him after this quick trip.

I landed on the roof of the highschool, and looked for my newfound boyfriend, who was nowhere to be seen. I climbed in through the open window and into the busy hallway. No one seemed to notice me, but occasionally somebody would gasp and run off. I looked around and heard laughter in the lunchroom and maneuvered over to the packed room. There in the center of the room was Jack, making pictures of me form in frost. He was making them believe in me, and him. I walked over and heard my dear old friend Alexandria start crying, and rushing over to me, embracing me tight.

"Alexandria! What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? YOUR DEAD, THAT'S WHATS WRONG!" she screamed at me, crying me more.

"Wait I got this, I know what I can do." I said fiddling in my bag and pulling out two of my Incognito Masks, handing Jack one, explaining him to think of himself right now. We put them on, making all of my friends gasp out in surprise at our sudden appearance. I looked around and saw my old friends, Jamission, Essence, Gabe, Zach, Dadric, Demetrious and Alex. They all ran up and questioned me about what happened and how was I here.

After the long explanation of my help and what happened on the recent days to me, they settled down a bit. Essence was all over Jack, trying to pull him into a kiss. I pulled her and to her sadness, informed her that he wasn't single anymore. She pouted and we joined the others.

"Everyone, me and Jack are boyfriends." I said blankly, hugging him and blushing.

Yells of delight and congratulations filled our ears, making us grin sheepishly.

"HEY! YOU GUYS SHOULD KISS!" I heard Aaliyah shout at us, making me giggle nervously. Jack seemed overly happily to comply with her request, giving me a deep and cold kiss. Many gasps filled the room and the freshman principle walked up shouting at us to stop it. I had had it with him, even after death and me not liking to start stuff I walked up to him, and started talking swiftly back.

"Ya know, I'm dead and standing in front of you, and your worried about me making out with frickin' Jack Frost. You, , make me want to scream, especially since I am here to talk with my friends, not you. I've wanted to say this since I met you, but shut. The. Hell. UP!" I say, inches away from his mustached face, making him retaliate about how it was a prank. I pondered for a bit and then looked at him with a sly grin.

"Hey, ever been made fun of? No? Well good, cuz I'll help with that." I said, running through him, and suddenly my eyes were his.

"Hey everybody, look! I'm , and I like to eat my own shorts!" I made him say. People backed up as everyone watched and laughed. I started running down the hall, copying Psy, and Gangnamed down the hall, laughing like a deranged goat. I pushed myself out of his body, laughing and pointing. He looked at me with fear, and running away screaming something about ghosts.

I went back to the lunchroom and got high fives, but Jack frowned

"That wasn't nice. But I approve, since I know that he ruins lives. Almost as bad as Pitch."

I looked down at the mention of his name and Jack quickly apologized.

"I know you guys don't like him, but why are you acting like his name in itself is evil?" Essence said.

"Well, he kinda broke my arm, and then possessed me, making me show my greatest fears and thoughts of them" I said sheepishly to her, making her apologize.

"We gotta go, but I promise I'll be back, okay guys? I said, blushing and smiling up at my old friends. They nodded and walked off as I put the masks back into my bag. I felt bad, leaving them and dying on them, but it wasn't my fault. I told Jack to meet me at the Warren, I had to see something really quick. He left and I flew off to those woods again.

I landed right by the tree and started to read that memorial left for me. Everyone had left some note for me. I started crying because there was a clipping about my other friend that was absent from the crowd, Sam. The article said I had been murdered, and in grief, he had taken his own life. His note said he missed me too much to live and wanted to be with me. I started crying heavily, collapsing against the tree, shaking from my sadness. I heard the chuckle, and stood up, activating my defense tool. Pitch rushed from the woods, socking me in the jaw, knocking me to the ground, on the verge of fainting as my skull hit a large rock on the ground. I felt myself teleport and I passed out fully from the blow.


End file.
